Mi primera lección: tu sabor
by luthien Snape
Summary: Despues de treinta y tantos capítulos, por fin Severus y Wilhemina tienen su primer encuentro, muy explicito por cierto. Novios, esposos y pretendientes pagarán los efectos secundarios de este capitulo


**Disclaimer: Jo creo el mundo potter... esta historia la cree yo! **

**Este capi por obvias razones no lo cuelgo directamente en la historia de Mina, pero el hecho sucede despues del tango, capitulo 33.**

AVISO... ES UN CAPITULO CON CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO...ok ya avise, igual si lo leen es bajo su riesgo

Capitulo 34 M.

No creí que ese baile nos llevara a esto, al contrario, fue tan evidente la atracción física entre nosotros frente a todo el colegio que supuse una distancia enorme a futuro.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, sobre mi, con todo el peso de su cuerpo acorralándome entre las rocas que nos ocultaban de todos, mordiendo mis labios, clavando sus dedos en mis caderas, en mis glúteos. Torpemente buscaba acariciarlo pero…como? Desesperada en mi emoción, excitación y falta de experiencia solo atine a atraerlo sujetándome de su nuca.

-enséñame- susurre… si, quería que me enseñara a hacer lo que el quisiera, ahora si seria la aprendiz y él mi profesor, con una caricia tomo mis brazos haciendo que lo soltara sin dejar de besarme, guiando mis brazos y mis manos para rodearlo por la cintura.

-déjate llevar por tus instintos- gruño sin despegar sus labios de los míos, mientras sus manos volvían al ataque, y con ternura acuno mis senos en sus manos, masajeándolos mientras sus pulgares jugaban con los pezones, sensibles al hábil tacto, rígidos y ansiosos en espera de mas caricias.

Comencé por acariciar suavemente su espalda, y aunque ya había tenido cierta práctica con "mi novio" el tener a "mi hombre perfecto" la timidez no me permitía hacer mucho, pero sus caricias me elevaban más y mas, con una mano comencé a acariciarle el pecho, bajando suavemente… al llegar a su vientre dio un pequeño gemido contrayéndolo, me detuve un segundo, pensando que había rebasado una frontera sin permiso.

-maldición…no…te detengas- gruño mientras dirigía sus labios y dientes a mis pechos, ya liberados del vestido, paso su lengua sobre ellos y el frió de la noche los endureció aun mas, comenzó a chuparlos y lamerlos, mi mano entonces cobro inteligencia propia, y con calma, con mucha parsimonia recorrió desde su vientre hasta la entrepierna, donde ya era mas que obvia su excitación, la otra mano no tardo en alcanzar a su hermana, y ambas lucharon un poco con el cierre… con el botón del pantalón, con el cinturón y entraron sin inhibiciones bajo sus pantaloncillos, liberando de su encierro la deliciosa pieza de carne palpitante, suave y ardiente que acariciaron primero con ternura, reconociendo cada vena, cada pliegue… Severus soltó un gemido mientras seguía mordisqueando mis ahora ya sensibles pezones, haciéndome arquear buscando un contacto aun mas intimo.

-quiero probarlo- susurre y dio un mordisco mas fuerte que casi me volvía loca, no dejaba de acariciar su delicioso miembro, me miro fijamente a los ojos y sin mediar palabra o gesto, supe que tenia permiso para hacerle mi primer sexo oral.

Sin tener idea de que hacer, me puse de rodillas admirando la erección que provocaba en el, comencé por darle ligeros lengüetazos en la punta, sin soltar el resto, a cada pasada de mi lengua un delicioso liquido salía de la punta, lo deguste y me gusto mucho su sabor ligeramente salado, en ese momento fui conciente de toda la situación…estaba por fin probando el sabor de Severus, mis labios besaban primero con suavidad, mas un deseo por poseerlo me hizo meter toda su longitud en mi boca, él soltó un gemido… contuvo un grito de placer mientras que con sus manos dirigían el ritmo… con la lengua y con los labios le hacia presión y un reflejo de succión terminaron por hacerlo jalar mi cabello, respiraba con dificultad y luchaba por no gritar de placer.

-júrame…que nunca…lo habías hecho- gruño jalando mi cabello para que lo viera a los ojos, así lo hice sin sacarlo de mi boca… la imagen mas mi respuesta lo hicieron acariciar suavemente mi melena

-nunca…eres el primero- susurre y volví a hacer lo que ahora entendía sería un vicio para mi… si, estaba arrodillada frente a él, mas no sumisa, ni rendida… al contrario… era puro amor y entrega.

Volví a lo mío, me obligue a que entrara todo… mis labios tocaron la raíz y sentí ahogarme, unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero no me detendría, pasé mis manos por su piel, bajando su ropa, sintiendo el calor de su carne y me aferre a su trasero clavándole las uñas… ahora si…grito de placer, movía su cadera al mismo ritmo que me marcaba con sus manos, sentí como palpitaba y comenzaba a gemir con intensidad, saque su miembro de mi boca y lo mire… bajo la vista con reproche

-quieres volverme loco?- susurro con voz ronca acariciando mis mejillas, le sonreí y volví a la tarea de lengüetear en toda su longitud, delinear cada vena, por sus gemidos me imagine que era un dolor placentero, curiosa comencé a besar la parte interna de sus muslos, besé suavemente sus testículos, los acaricie con la lengua, humedecí la suave piel , la mordisquee… gruño y me levanto besándome, pegando su erección en mi vientre –definitivamente quieres volverme loco- gimió pegado a mis labios, mientras sus manos buscaban subir la falda del vestido, encontró la abertura y sin más lo rasgo, bajo la delicada prenda que decidí usar, y ahora él arremetió con sus labios y su lengua a mi húmeda entrepierna.

Fue como ir al cielo de golpe… separó mis piernas y me recargo en la roca, hincado…frente a mi el mortífago me hacia la tortura mas placentera, su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris haciendo que me retorciera una y otra vez, mordía mis labios para no gritar, pero ese lengüeteo rápido lo hacia casi imposible.

-ahora tu…quieres volverme loca- susurre agitada, sentí como con los dedos se abrió paso y su lengua comenzó a acariciar aun más adentro…Merlín estoy a punto de morir! Las piernas me tiemblan mientras siento como chupa, como mordisquea, como su lengua entra y sale de mi, como sus dedos juegan, un calor comenzó a nacer en mi vientre, mi cadera se movía sin que yo lo ordenara, gemía tratando de no gritar… cuando algo explotó en mí.

-tu sabor es delicioso- susurro sin dejar de chupar –ven- me atrajo hacia el, poniéndome nuevamente de rodillas mientras el se levantaba, ofreciéndome de nuevo la delicia de su carne, no tuvo que decir mas, y otra vez lo introduje en mi boca, pero buscando llevarlo al mismo paraíso donde me había llevado previamente, crispo sus dedos en mi cabeza, llevando de nuevo el ritmo, sentí como pulsaba, como se ponía cada vez mas rígido, como crecía con cada pulsación, y de golpe un sabor agridulce, salado… delicioso, invadió mi boca ahogándome por un segundo, no pensé más y lo trague, por unos minutos dedique a mi lengua a limpiar a mi amado, a no dejar una sola gota de su néctar.

Las piernas me temblaban cuando me levante, mas a él le temblaban aun más, seguía con los ojos cerrados, recargado en las rocas, respirando trabajosamente, acomode un poco mi ropa interior, el vestido sucio de pasto mojado, tierra… estaba hecho un desastre, mi melena despeinada y con hojas, no quise investigar sobre mi maquillaje, menos cuando me percaté que había lápiz labial en la parte baja de su camisa, lentamente abrió los ojos, y mientras acomodaba su ropa no dejaba de mirarme… y de sonreírme.

-perdóname- susurro cuando vio mi vestido roto –no era mi intención arruinártelo- tomo mi túnica acomodándola en mis hombros para cubrir la evidencia de nuestro arranque

-no te preocupes- conteste cerrándome la túnica , me tomo por la cintura y ahora me dio un beso tierno, calido –te amo- susurre

-lo se princesa- contesto – creo que deberíamos volver al castillo –la música proveniente de la fiesta nos llegó con una ráfaga de aire helado

-si… ve tu- contesté peinando mi roja melena con los dedos –voy a arreglarme un poco, allá te veo- caminamos un tramo juntos, y cuando vimos a mas personas paseando en los jardines, varias decenas de metros más allá de donde estuvimos, nos separamos bloqueando nuestras mentes, ese recuerdo seria nuestro y de nadie más.

**comentarios:**

**WAAAAA lo escribi! perdon por que es pequeñito pero un free no me daba para escribir mucho, digo... detras de los viveros no me daba para mas! una buena escena explicita y completita me va a llevar mas tiempo pero mi niña necesita un ambiente especial...velas, o al menos una maldita cama! pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado.**

**Que opinan? mi niña y su adorado merecen mas encuentros asi?**


End file.
